Pacific Rim K-Day: Trespasser in the Fog
by GeohazardMs
Summary: Seventeen year old James Ukeriah and his friends from Santa Rosa High School go on a Saturday field trip with his class to the science center in San Francisco. Needless to say, this fieldtrip takes a turn for the worst when a certain kaiju arrives in the Bay Area. They will have to avoid its rampage and get back home. Easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1

Stuff to Know.

Pacific Rim ~ K-Day: Trespasser in the Fog.

First off, I loved Pacific Rim, and thought it was a welcome relief to the movies we see today, and I give it an A+. However, I found the trailer slightly misleading, and the first few minutes as a whole rather disappointing. The sequence with the first kaiju destroying the Golden Gate Bridge was the money shot for me, and I thought we were going to get a 10-20 minute Kaiju-attack prologue, a whole-lot of city-destroying epicness, and not the ridiculously short 3 minute prologue montage featured with only the golden gate bridge scene and brief one-second images of San Francisco's destruction (for friggs sake Trespasser didn't even have the same horrifying monstrous roar in the first trailer when we saw the scene in the movie, and that irked me).

In this fanfic, I want to add and expand upon K-Day, the events in the Bay area, and my own characters story. I've also taken the liberty of modifying the official stats of the story and the kaiju Trespasser (which do not make sense in comparison to the Golden Gate, even though physics in this movie are really out the window). Trespasser will be between 360-390 feet in height (determined in the story somewhere), and his path of destruction will be vast in comparison to both the movie and the comic. He will also retain his original roar as seen in the very first trailer instead of the weak metallic version in the movie. Trespasser was the first Kaiju to attack humanity, and the only one to cause the extent of damage and destruction probably only rivaled by Onibaba in Tokyo. I think Trespasser deserved far more screen time just to showcase the terror and immensity these kaiju could bring about, and I think this was a wasted sequence, quite frankly, however much I applaud the movie as a whole. All original elements belong to the makers of Pacific Rim, with creative elements by myself.

Synopsis-Seventeen year old James Ukeriah and his friends from Santa Rosa High School go on a Saturday field trip with his class to the science center in San Francisco. Needless to say, this fieldtrip takes a turn for the worst when a certain axe-headed kaiju arrives in the Bay Area. They will have to try and avoid its rampage and get back home, and the journey will be far from easy or forgiving.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 1: Who goes to school trips on Saturday Mornings?

The crap deal today was a damn Saturday school fieldtrip to San Francisco, in the friggin morning. I don't understand why the school couldn't have done the trip on a regular weekday, like Monday through Friday for example, not today! I like science topics and all, especially physical science and geology; not on my personal days off though, especially when I got pre-set plans. Lucky me. Actually, lucky I got a few good friends along this excruciating bus ride, which will make the day bearable, if not entertaining to say the least. With me (James Ukeriah) were Kono Ifukube, Mitch Newton Williams and Midori Masura.

Intros:

Kono Ifukube is essentially our biggest goof-off in the group, the jokester and prankster of the period classes he hosts. A Japanese-American, lanky, fast and skinny (5'9, 130ibs), he could pretty much get out of any situation, and practices strange martial art styles I can't even pronounce. He my first best friend, according to my parents; we've known each other since Kindergarten, and we've been friends ever since. I was victim to one of his little pranks every week, some funny, some questionable. In the end, he tells a mean dirty joke (without his strict Confucian parents knowing, ha ha), and I wouldn't have it any other way. He's also got a dry wit to match his eclectic personality, and has developed a love of life sciences and evolutionary biology. His favorite animal is the Snow Leopard.

Mitch and I both share a love for sciences, except my love didn't cross into my personal life, as he let frequently happen. He acts like a jolly Morman, dresses like a blue-collar worker, and is a self-proclaimed earth scientist/physical geographer above all else (except a loyal friend). He wasn't a traditional geek or nerd in science, as he also plays defensive tackle on the high school football team; ie he's a big guy. He's also somewhat naïve streetwise for all his textbook smarts and football (, but comes in handy when other big guys want to mess with me and my buds. He routinely uses his immense strength just to protect Kono and I, well mostly me since Kono has martial art training). He doesn't anger so easily, so I pity the guy who makes him mad, like his fellow football players that messed with Midori, his best friend and I suspect, his secret crush. His favorite animal is the African Savannah Elephant.

Finally there's Midori Masura, a sweet but tom-boy little bomb of a teen girl. She is Korean by descent, and is the toughest of the three of us, especially considering Mitch being a lineman, has routinely stated he would not want to be on her bad side (6'4 255 lb guy terrified of a 5'3 95 lb woman). Midori joined our group initially because she was ostracized by her original host group for reasons I still don't know; that took a toll on her. Kono and I were unaware, but Mitch took some time to investigate, and gradually got her to hang out with us, and eventually, she went from shy introvert to the most extroverted and opinionated one of us. She has a superpower like Ricky from Trailer Park Boys in being able to talk her way out of getting in trouble most of the time; why she's gotten out of detention 20/21 times. In a nutshell, she's awesomely twisted in her own way. Her favorite topics are Cultural Geography and Marine Zoology, and she wants to become a Marine Scientist. Her favorite animals are the Fennec Fox and Manta Ray.

Oh yeah, I'm James Ukeriah. I hate waking up early on weekend mornings, I'm the oldest in the group (17 years old, the rest are 16), hate the smell of rank pot, enjoy the Sciences like the other three (except I want to get into Cosmology and Astronomy), am tall (6'0, 150 lbs), and my favorite creature is the Tardigrade.

"Kono, why couldn't we just sleep in instead of going on this fucking stupid trip to BFE? I was going to come down here anyways, and now they turn it into some god awful trip. WHY GODDMANIT!"

"Jesum-crawl James, I don't think you were loud enough. Try again, but just a register higher," Kono teased.

"Go fuck yourself Kono!"

"Jibun de seikō iku to you too comrade," Kono said with a smirk.

"I can hear you pillow-biters."

"Suck it Pacifica, I'm not in the mood." Pacifica smiled, sticks here tongue out and turns to the front again, just playing on her phone with her friends talking away. She was worst than your average snarky girl in class; she was hot and smart, and poked my buttons more than anyone else besides Kono, all in a fucked up endearing way.

It seemed pretty funny to me actually. She and I like each other as friends, but we've had our little ballets of awkward interactions, especially since her mother passed away, and a period of overzealous comforting sometimes got a bit iffy in our relationship. I still don't really understand what the hell is going on between us, buts it's a Tom and Jerry game to say the least.

"Relax James; we just need to be patient. The Metreon Theater Complex is still on our sights. We just have to deal with the Science Center for awhile, then your cousin comes by, we get escorted through town for ten minutes tops, play some dumb-ass pop songs, park, then see the new monster movie. Easy!" Kono said with a big smile.

Mitch behind us sang like Grand Dad from Boondocks, "Metreon, Metreeeawon, we goin to the Metreaoown! I've been waiting for this all year, and frankly, a visit to the science museum will be an added bonus to this beautiful day."

"Stuff it jerk-off, we all got permission ahead of the time, and you, me, Midori and Kono are seeing that new movie regardless of our required time at the museum. Don't forget the sexy sci-fi tail that goes with those premiers..wait….hang on, I'm getting a call on my phone."

"Sexy sci-fi tail?" Midori said. "Why the hell would I want to see any of that?"

"Were you being sarcastic Midori? I thought you were bisexual, you know, the way you star at those Bigfoot blonds at school." Kono said in his trademark stinker pokerface.

"…I'm going to kill you slowly twink." Whispered Midori. "Those bitches think they rule the world, I just show them they aren't my boss."

"You're right; Mitch is totally your boss." Kono said.

Mitch interjected: "I resent that Kono, I hold no one as my property. However, if I did own you, I'd trade you for a Klondike bar in a second."

Midori yelled "BURN!...Wait, was that from Jeff Dunham?"

"Yep, just watched the Spark of Insanity special again. Love his acts." Mitch said.

"Eh, it's okay. I prefer Walter." I grumbled.

"I'm going to see all that new gaming shit, plus some kick-ass monster fighting in the movie. What were they called again? Kaiju? Yeah, that's it. They got this one that is dragon-like, one that looks like a gorilla with a rough leathery back, and one with a really sharp long nose!" screeched Midori.

I got my phone out, ready to answer it.

"My mom calling? She's probably worried that I might breathe some sea salt or look apathetic to the world again. Come to think of it, I bet she's gonna buy me a copy of another friggin Chicken Soup for the [whatever] soul. I can bullshit my way through its tenets."

I stared out the bus window for a moment. "Shit, she's gonna ask where on the highway I am….Hiii mom. No mom, I'm way past Rohnert Park, we've just past Petaluma….we're heading for the California Academy of Sciences…Sciences mom…..yes, it's in San Francisco around the Golden Gate. What Highway I'm on? Crap, hold on." I turned to Kono.

"Kono, which highway is this?"

"Just look on your cell phone; check the Google Map GPS track on it."

"Kono, take you head out of your phone's ass and look at the damn highway sign out the fucking window! What is it?"

"It's the only real highway heading south dumb ass. 101! We're going through San Rafael right now."

"Did you hear that mom?...Yeah, I know we need to talk nicer to each other….yes, I get that reality isn't like South Park."

"It's much worst." Mitch said under his breath.

"Hee Hee, Cheeky." Midori coughed.

"Alright mom, I…I love you too. Remember, I'm going to the Metreon with cousin Colton after the trip, and Midori, Kono and Mitch are going to. Their parents know, so don't bombard them constantly….You're totally right…yes yes, brace for earthquakes, got it. Later mom, love you." James put his phone away.

"So James, that eh phone call with your mom, lasted quite awhile. Did you forget to ask her anything?" Kono said in a mocking voice.

"Actually yeah, I was going to ask her how hard I should bitch-slap someone for annoying me, but I figured I should just try it and see what happens. SLAP." James gave a slight slap to Kono's face. Kono smiled and said politely "Too bad you don't do martial arts; I wouldn't feel comfortable knocking you on your ass in public."

"Isn't it cute what those two have with each other Mitch, like husband and husband?" Midori said.

"Quite. It's like they got this weird Porky's humor mixed with bromance."

The bus ride continued for the group. The large yellow bus was spacious with jet-black seating. There were only twenty-five highschoolers and a couple of teachers along for the ride. Four of them were us, and the fifth Pacifica. She drifted in and out of our group to her own group, which seemed more artificial than held down by any real true friendship, like our little gaggle of pals. We passed up Marin City.

"Hey guys, I know this is kind of a stupid question, but is it really this foggy all the time in the morning? Midori said.

Mitch came in and gave a lecture on the Bay Area geography and radiative fog. Too early Mitch. He was right though, it was unusually foggy out today, especially since most of the fog would be starting to thin out about now. We could barley just make the spires of the Golden Gate Bridge towers. 10:11am. A long friggin day to go until Metreon time. I gotta hold out for longer.

5 minutes later…..

We're passing through Sausalito, went through the tunnels (Kono sneaked to the back of the bus, stuck a sign out of the window of the bus saying "HELP US, DRIVER'S DRUNK!" causing lots of car horns) and finally we were just passing Vista point. Bumper-to-Bumper on the Golden Gate Bridge. Stuck on that thing made me slightly uncomfortable. The idea of that bridge going down freaked me out. A watery grave would suck.

Everybody was on their phones or talking to one another. Kono was having a laughing fit, Midori was playing games on her phone, and Mitch and I started talking about Free Will and Determinism.

"Hold on a second Mitch, what was that?"

A bright light flashed instantly just out in the bay. We could see yellow and orange colors in the fog far off, and a fogged-up black cloud ballooning from the scene.

"Holy shit man. Is that a tanker?" Mitch said. "If it is a tanker, some oil company asshole just caused a major environmental catastrophe, and we'll never hear the end again on all those fucked news networks!"

Everybody on the bus looked out into the bay now, lots of whoa's and damns. Barely visible, the ship looked like it was still moving towards the north end of the bay. Then it seemed to have split, with the back end rotating and being tugged all the way, the front end bobbling up and down. It looked like the tugged part ended up somewhere around Point Diablo still aflame.

"Wow, I'm not even paying for this. Hello Youtube video lists." Midori said, pulling her phone out and recording the events unfolding. We could hear small explosions and metal creaking; an eerie sound to say the least.

"This is pretty intense guys, can you believe what just happened? People probably died on that thing" Mitch said.

"Jesus Christ this is scary guys, how can you be so calm about this compared to the rest of us?" Pacifica shouted.

Kono said, "We need to keep our wits about us. That shit is going on down there, and I see no threat to the golden gate at the moment. The maritime authorities will most likely be dealing with this incident for a while. Still, holy dog shit man, you don't see something like this everday."

"Students, listen up!" Said Miss Calcher, our 11th grade chemistry teacher. " In light of the current emergency situation at the bay, I have been contacted by the principle. This trip has been cancelled. The bridge is too clogged up, and we are only three-quarters to the south tower. We'll be turning around and returning back to the school to vacate the area."

I bawled, "I got up in the fucking AM for this shit? My life sucks! Our whole plan is ruined because of this."

"James, we can still go to the Metreon, just later today. We may have to take the Bay Bridge." Mitch said.

"We had a ride, we had it all planned. I've been wanting to go to this place forever. FUCK!"

"James, watch your mouth now. I know you wanted to go on your adventure, but please remain tactful." Miss Calcher said.

"Bag it up and throw it out the window, ya nun…what?"

Mitch was poking me, as if he had saw a ghost.

"Guys, I may be freaking out, but I just saw a huge formation sticking out of the water moving really fast. It just knocked over several fishing boats out there."

"Mitch, don't fuck with us. Especially right now. In fact, Kono is suppose to be the one pulling this kind of shit. Kono?"

Kono shot up from is seat. "Mitch isn't kidding James, I just saw a huge shadow in the water. You think whales are down there?"

"Midori, did you see anything?" I said.

"I didn't see shit, I was looking at that gnarly oil tanker fire on the bay…HOLY SHIT GUYS, LOOK!" Midori pointed out the other side of the bus' window. A squad of fighter jets came screaming from the east side of the bay. They pasted right over us, rattling the entire bridge and causing a lot of car alarms and screaming.

"HOLY FUCKING HELL!"

Everybody on the bus freaked out and screamed.

"That was close. What the hell are fighter jets doing out here right now?" Kono blurted out.

"They ain't pickling daisies. That's for sure. Look out on the east side again." Mitch said.

We all looked. The jets circled the bay one more time, before firing into the water just below the bridge.

"FUCKIN A MAN, THEY KNOW THERE'S PEOPLE ON THE BRIDGE RIGHT?" Pacifica shouted.

"This must be some old Transformers bullshit or something. Why are American jets firing in the Bay?" Shouted one of the students.

All of a sudden, a huge jolt rocked the Golden Gate Bridge. The bus shook extremely violently, and many of us were rocketed out of our seatbelt-less seats. The rocking didn't stop for about twenty seconds. I was sure the bridge was coming down.

I shouted to Mitch, "Check USGS and see if something is going down. We might have just gone through the Big One." Mitch gave the thumbs up. Miss Calcher, the poor woman, was sprawled eagle-eyed and trying to access the radio. One student shouted, "Put it on 88.5, Public Broadcasting."

The radio was turning on. "…confirmed reports from the USGS that a 7.1 earthquake had just shaken the Bay Area region under the Golden Gate Bridge. This is the same area that minutes ago saw an oil tanker explosion, and its subsequent pull by the current. Emergency dispatchers are taking every measure in getting people safe from the danger zones. All individuals should heed the advice of police officers and the military on and around the area to evacuate the bridge. Local facilities. …" The radio cut off.

Miss Calcher yelled out "You heard it people. Get buckled up. We're getting out of here and going home."

"There are no seat belts on this bus." Said a student.

Miss Calcher yelled. "Sit your ass down!"

"On second thought, I can wait a bit longer to go into San Francisco for the Metreon. " I said.

Mitch said to me, "Guys, the announcement still didn't answer why there were god damn fighter jets firing under us. That's pretty friggin important to explain, don't you think! What time was that going down?"

Midori interjected. "I have 10:23am, so roughly about two minutes ago. Strange how they broadcasted that so quickly."

I said "I don't care anymore, we just need to get the fuck out of…does anyone else hear water falling?"

Kono trembled, "Jesus Christ, what's going on out there. LOOK!"

We were by the south tower, real bumper-to bumper panic on the bridge. All four of us poked our heads out the window. It was loud with car horns, alarm sounds, the background noise of jets flying all over the place. The bridge was still oscillating. People started running from their cars as fast as they could, along with several police officers trying to direct everybody. Several cars tried to push through the backed-up lanes, only to either run in one another or abandoned cars or people screaming to get off. It was like the end of the world, a damn horror disaster movie.

Kono turned his head facing north. His face lost color. "We got to get off this fucking bridge, NOW!"

"What the hell do you mean?" Midori yelled.

Kono roared "LOOK FUCKING BEHIND US!" I wish I didn't.

A huge black figure cloaked by the dense fog was rising out of the water, with what looked like glowing orange lines all over its body. Orange hues glow from its mouth, and had bright alien-looking orange eyes and a monstrously large axe shape on its head. It was near the north tower heading towards a span of the bridge.

"WHAT THE FU..…" was all Midori said before..

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHGRHGHGHGAGAHAHHA!"

We all crouched over and covered our ears. The glass in the bus shattered. It was a the loudest and most terrifying thing I ever heard. The golden gate jostled a bit and moaned from the intense sound vibrations.

I thought to myself, "This day is really going to fucking suck, isn't it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 2: READ MY CELL..!

Glass shards from the bus shrouded everything. Many of the seats and students were cut up and pierced. Some were shouting at the top of their lungs because they could barely hear anything; all our ears were still ringing from that dreadful oscillation north of us. A few students, the gang and I collectively, managed to cover our ears early enough to not get the full brunt of its roar. The bridge was still oscillating, and people outside were freaking out more than ever; cries everywhere, horns blaring, jets still screaming.

"WAS THAT THE JETS AGAIN!?" shouted one the temporarily deaf students.

"Are you kidding me" I said in my head, "that didn't sound at all like a fucking jet.

Midori shouted to me, "James, what's the time?"

"Why the hell is that important, Midori?"

"FUCK JAMES, GIVE ME THE TIME!"

"It's 10:25am, what's it to ya?"

We all poked our heads out the window for a moment, Midori the longest; we were looking at that thing just pacing the waters towards a span of the bridge, a low rumble coming from it.

Midori popped her head back in. "I figure we got another minute, maybe less to get out of here."

"Do we have a plan?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah, run like hell and don't look back" Midori shouted.

Kono got his backpack, jumped out of his seat. "We'll take the back exit. I don't trust everyone else staying calm when they look north."

"What do you mean Kono? I don't think anyone else knows what's behind us" I said.

A student shouted, "HOLY FUCKING A! LOOK NORTH GUYS!"

"Shit. That's our cue guys, let's get going." Kono said.

"RRRRROIAAAAAAAAAAERRRR"

That roar again, now everyone on the bus knew what it was. Miss Calcher was trying to organize everybody off the bus and get them assembled to evacuate the bridge. Good idea, but the students and a few teachers were still deaf and couldn't hear a thing.

"Guys, hold up!" I said.

"Get going James, I'm not above leaving your dumbass to swim!" shouted Midori.

"I'll catch up with you in a moment! Start going, I'm grabbing somebody with us." I said out of breath for a moment.

"Now's not the time to deal in lost feelings James!" Mitch yelled.

"Get going, you're wasting time. Don't worry, I'm virtually faster than any of you!"

"You got thirty seconds boyo, get your ass out of the bus in fifteen!" Midori shouted. Midori, Kono and Mitch snuck out the back, moving briskly. I moved over to Pacifica.

"JAMES, WE GOTTA GO!" Shouted Pacifica, urgency and fear crippling hear face,

"I know, but we have a ride out of the area. Just come with us, please! The others frankly don't know how to move in a disaster. We got ten seconds, please come with me, I mean us." I said in a mix of pressure and honesty as best as I could.

"I sure hope you know what the fuck you're doing!" Pacific sighed over. She grabbed her phone, looking at it for a moment.

"I sure hope so too! Let's go. We got tend seconds, and I don't want Midori chewing us out."

BBAAANNGG!The creature threw its arm at a span of the bridge near the north tower, then threw another arm, clawing and breaking at the road-deck and snapping several cables and lamp posts. People really started running and screaming, cars trying to push their way through.

"FUCK, LET'S GO!" Pacifica grabbed my arm, dragging me from this surreal sight; a huge creature was smashing through the Golden Gate Bridge.

We started running, multi-tasking and digesting the situation around us. Fog everywhere, cables snapping, metal crunching, screaming; we had to run!

"GUYS, WHERE ARE YOU!" I shouted as loud as I could. I held on to Pacifica's hand tight. The bridge was beginning to twist and flex, worst than before, and it was hard to stay on our feet. We passed the bus off, the students and teachers beginning to realize to run for their lives.

Car horns near the creature sounded like they were dissipating, steel girders crumbling, water splashing, sirens from abandoned police cars still screeching, and the screams; screams everywhere.

"WE'RE OVER HERE…RUN!" shouted Mitch, with Kono and Midori by a couple of crashed vehicles. We almost caught up with them, just a couple meters away. Then several of the near-by cables started snapping, flying erratically into the air, lashing cars and people. The bridge began to feel loosened and shifted violently under us again.

"JAMES, WATCH IT!" Pacific shouted. She pushed me out of the way of an incoming cable, right on my ass, inadvertently knocking my face into an open Honda Accord door. Out of a minor daze I could momentarily see the creature, what was like five seconds felt like an eternity; it had two huge arms with a smaller set of arms under those, all four glowing faintly of orange. They were clawing away at the road deck. One of the big arms looked like it was reaching for one of the main cables. It grabbed it, pulled it down and it used its axe-shaped head to slash it several times before snapping. The bridge really started to wane and wail.

"GET UP JAMES, COME ON, A LITTLE FURTHER!" Kono said. Mitch had managed to grab hold of me, we were all running, save for me since I got knocked silly. "I'M…I'M GOOD MITCH, LET ME DOWN!" Mitch let me down mid-run. "KEEP UP WITH US THEN" Midori yelled. We all ran, ran for our lives. Another cable snapped, striking a bus and flipping a sedan over. The main cable on the west side of the bridge started to sag, then retrograde-whipping large sections of the roadway, cars and people. We passed a red double-decker tour bus with a logo "Hop on Hop off" with people still on it that got knocked on its side by the whip-lash of the main cable, smashing several cars and its occupants under it.

"JESUS FUCK, THOSE PEOPLE!" Shouted Mitch. "KEEP GOING, THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO FOR THEM!" yelled Kono. We were almost near the south tower. Jets darted over our heads, and we felt the intensity of their engines. They began shooting at the creature, and the bullets sounded like they were bouncing off of it. Several loud explosions happened, presumably jets destroyed by the creature.

"GET DOWN!"Kono shouted. We all ducked, as a downed jet cam careening over us into the oncoming lanes of vehicles still abandoned or crashed, causing more explosions; several bits of the jet flew right into several people.

I turned back to see what had transpired in the seconds with the creature and jets; there were only a few jets still in air. The bridge was leaning to the west, and now the creature reached one of his arms to the east-side main cable, pulled it down, and ripped it out of the north tower. Now the center span of the Golden Gate Bridge, cut near the north tower, with no main cable support, started collapsing.

"RRRRROIAAAAAAAAAAERRRR"

I yelled "FUCK! RUN GUYS! IT PULLED THE CABLES OUT. RUN, RUN, RUN, RRRUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!"

We avoided cars and people, fires, screams. We had one focus, get past the south tower, and keep going till we were no longer on the bridge. The road deck was falling quickly, and out tired legs began running along an ever increasing incline. It was almost five or ten seconds later did I realize I was running up a 35-40 degree angle. "MOVE OUT OF THE ROAD DECK AND GET ON THE SIDE-WALK" Mitch yelled. We moved to the east-side side walk; cars and people still in the main lanes started getting swept down by the pull of gravity. Pacifica almost slipped, but I managed to grab and pull her. The center span was almost gone into the bay, the north side faring much worst.

We saw an older women with a baby holding on for dear life; she looked like she was praying, cradling the baby while trying to hold on to the railing. She saw us, waved us down, and started muttering an incoherent language to us. "GUYS, PLEASE, STOP AND HELP HER!" Pacifica shouted, and ran ahead of us. Pacifica started speaking that same language, probably Spanish. She grabbed hold of Pacifica, was pointing to her ankle. She looked at her baby like it was her last time she would see it again, kissed its forehead, and shoved it to Pacifica. "MITCH!" Kono shouted.

"I'M ON IT!" yelled Mitch, and he grabbed the woman, and carried her fireman style. We were now trying to help these two strangers. Pacifica held on to that crying baby with all her might in one arm while I directed her along a path. Midori and Kono were keeping an open path for Mitch; we were trailing them. Almost there! Then the section we just came off of collapsed into the bay; we were on that section not two seconds ago. We were violently shaken, and we fell down. Pacifica fell down with the baby in hand. Her lower body was dangling off the edge of the bridge.

"FUCK PACIFICA, I'M COMING BACK, HOLD ON!"

"JAMES, TAKE THE BABY AND MY BAG, YOU'LL NEED IT!" shouted Pacifica. "KONO, GET THE FUCK BACK HERE AND HELP ME! KONO!?" They were far from us, and couldn't hear us. "MIDORI!? SOMEONE!"

I started for the baby, grabbed hold of it, and grabbed the bag off of Pacifica. I tried to get Pacifica."JAMES, GET THE HELL GOING, I'LL BE OKAY!"

"DAMN IT PACIFICA, I CAME BACK FOR YOU, NOW FUCKING TRY! GET UP!" My eyes started turning red.

"RRRRROIAAAAAAAAAAERRRR"

The roar jolted what remained of that section of bridge. Pacifica yelled "GO GOD DAMN IT JAMES, SAVE THE BABY." She smiled a little and cried out "READ MY CELL….." The chunk of road-deck Pacifica was holding onto fell off, still a small smile still on her face, and a tear on her cheek.

"PACIFICA!…..PACIFICA!…..PACIFICA!….FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

I turned around and ran as hard as I ever could toward the tower, tears rushing down my face, holding onto that crying baby for dear life. She gave her life to save the woman's baby.

The last few people were running as fast as they could, trying to avoid falling off like so many others had. I could feel and hear explosions in the background. I was running at an incline the whole time till I finally reached the south tower, slightly leaning in towards the bay and moaning at the new stresses. I couldn't see Kono, Midori or Mitch. "Where the fuck did those assholes go!?"

"OVER HERE!" Midori shouted. They were behind a flipped Wonder Bread Hostess Delivery Van. "Fuck, thought we lost you for a seco…..wait, where's Pacifica?" Mitch said, slightly distraught, still holding the older woman.

"James, I thought Pacifica was holding the ba….."Midori stopped mid-sentence; she saw my face, dusted with cuts and blood, tear-stained. "Oh my god, James, did she…?" Kono asked with a whimper in his voice

"Let's get going… come on!" I muttered under my breadth, still holding the baby and power-walking. We could go a little easier now; this part of the bridge was a bit safer, though still insane. I led the way and they followed me with few interruptions.

"Hey James, can we take a quick break, I need to lie the woman down for a moment." Mitch spoke, aching at the arm he was carrying the woman on. I nodded.

We could hear the creature make one more roar before diving back into the Bay. We all shuddered. It disappeared into the center bay, smashing through the downed wreckage of girders, gas and cars still suspended into the lower bay waters. Pacifica was down there.

Jets were still in the air buzzing, screams and cries, police, fire engine and ambulance sirens wailing at full blast in the distance. Three minutes later we could see a huge crowd of people moving through and around the Golden Gate Toll Plaza Booths. We managed to avoid them by sticking to the sidewalk on the east-side.

The Bridge Round House was the first place we thought to stop at. We went inside near the windows facing We collapsed off out feet, immensely tired. Mitch pulled the woman down off of him gently, setting her on her back and cushioning her head on his jacket, Midori swiped some water and food from the café, and brought it back to us. Kono pulled his hair back, Mitch cracked his back, and Midori took one of her shoes off and shook out dust and debris, pulling a sock off to remove a piece of steel that got in there. I was still holding onto the baby, its crying dwindling down, and falling asleep. At least it could sleep with all this chaos going on.

"James, you should let the woman see her baby now" Kono said. I gently nodded, got up, and got next to the woman. Mitch nudged her, and Midori spoke to her. She groggily opened her eyes, seeing me holding her baby. She smiled gently and put her arms out to cradle her baby.

"¿Dónde está esa joven?" said the older woman, still holding and looking at her baby. She looked up and saw my face. Everybody now looked at my face, tears gently going down it.

"Oh,oh no..… Que ella sea en el cielo y vivir feliz." she said with a croak in her voice. I don't know what she said, but it felt soft and sincere.

Kono felt my pain right now. Mitch, Midori and Kono came over and hugged me while I broke down, crying and angry that I couldn't save her.

"I tried saving her….she was so desperate in making sure I get that baby off the bridge." I choked out.

"After all that, going back for her, ditching you guys to get her, and I still couldn't save her." I balled my fist up, punching the ground.

"Let it out buddy, your still with us" Midori gently said. "I WISH SHE WAS HERE INSTEAD OF ME!" I shouted. "WHY COULDN'T I SAVE HER!"All of us were crying a little, Mitch was trying the hardest to fight the tears; he was the biggest baby usually, but he was trying to act the strongest among us. Kono and Midori were holding me steadfast, trying to keep me balanced and not tip over.

Kono said "James, you and Pacifica did a wonderful thing. You helped this woman, and more important, you saved a life, a baby's life at that." I well understood what we did, that still didn't make me feel any better.

I was fuming in my head why she couldn't just be a few feet ahead of me. Then she would be alive, and I would have died; big fucking deal in the great scheme of things.

"She said something back on the bridge" I hiccupped from my throat. "….read my cell.' I stopped. Those words. I could still see her face and those milliseconds of her disappearing from the leaning tattered road deck. I got her bag, snug out of the group huddle, and pulled out, surprisingly, her phone.

"Kono, you think you can open this stupid thing?" I asked nicely as I could.

"Sure thing, give me a moment." He had it running in a few moments, then started scrolling on something, and thirty seconds later his mouth dropped wide open. "Oh my god." Midori said, she was peeking over the whole time, and saw what Kono was reading.

"What is it. What does it say?" I said pleading. Kono simply gave me the phone and said "Don't press any buttons, just press and scroll your finger up the screen to keep going down."

Kono pointed to the section I should read, and said it was made with a Dragon program that allows you to speak and the phone writes the words down. He handed me the phone. Midori hugged Mitch and Kono sat next to me, letting me read the text in silence.

"_I FUCKING HATE MATH CLASS! lol There, I got some stress out. Hey diary/journal, whatever, its July Wednesday 17__th__, 2013, 5:43pm. I'm getting better. My history teacher pulled me aside after class for a few minutes; longer story short she says time heals all wounds. I wish that were the case. It feels like the longer mom has been gone, the more I miss her. It was a hard month, for me, for grandma, and my loser fucking dad, who claims to still love her (leave mom for some woman on the internet is really droll Shakespearean style, the cocksucker….sorry, tangent). Anyways, hopefully no one ever sees this specific message (Note: delete when put on paper)."_

I paused for a moment; That was a horrible time for Pacifica, losing her mom like that. No child should have to deal with such a horrific experience.

"_June was the worst month for obvious reasons. July was slightly better, only because my Grandma and I became closer through mom's death, and it got a bit warmer outside. What helped me the most was the comfort of the awkward science student that cusses almost as much as me. James Ukeriah and I have never been close, even since elementary school. For some reason, he out of many others is the one that helped and comforted me when I was at my lowest last month. James went through this kind of thing when he lost his dad, so we related. He pushed me up, and gave me personal strength to move forward. There's still a lot of teasing and rough moments between us. It's sometimes hard to break out of my new social click but lately our relationship has been weird. Overtime we've been having strange brush-ins, one more awkward than the last. Lately I think he's been looking at me like he may like-like me. Maybe he notices me doing the same back. I don't know what's going on, sometimes it's like a fucked-up compilation of Adventure Time antics and Twilight drama. Either way, I can't deny myself personal honesty in how I'm feeling. I really really like James now, and not in the friend way. I think I may love him. Hopefully I can express this to him before I die (lol). I'll get back to this ordeal later. XOXO to myself ."_

I sat there, just stunned. I didn't think a girl like that could ever like me. That last bit was surreal and painful to read. I didn't cry as hard before; Kono just saw me stare blankly at the Bay, tears streaming down my face.

"I never got to tell her how I felt. I'm gonna have to live the rest of my life wondering what if."

Mitch came up to me and said "James, I'm pretty sure she could tell that you liked her. Who else would call you a pillow-bitter and blush?"

"She had a way with words. She was strong and smart, contrary to those bitch cheerleaders think of her. I guess deep-down I've felt this way for awhile. Now I can never act on it."

Kono, Midori and Mitch came back in and hugged me again as a group. The fog was still thick, but beginning to thin gradually. The woman looked like she fell asleep with the baby in her arms. I shouldn't disturb their peace, they looked too content.

Chaos still ruled the area, screams and cries, and the faint moaning of the what was left of the golden gate bridge. From our vantage point we could still see some cars and metal falling from the laning south tower road-deck; the north tower severely leaning with the east side main cable missing from its top connection. It was a unreal and terrifying. We just came from what was once standing, now in the bay.

Our personal tragedy was absorbing us personally. We must have just phased the outside world out. We could hear helicopters flying around the area now. I checked Pacifica's phone. 10:52 am. The day hadn't even started, and it turned out already to be one of the worst days. Almost killed with my friends, witnessing a fucking monster attack, seeing all those people die, and to top it off, the girl I fell for sacrificed herself and died. What a fucked up day, but at least we managed to save a baby.

I started getting myself under control, wiping my tears, brushing my face off with Mitch's shirt to his annoyance. I got to my feet.

"Pacifica was a stubborn-ass woman. She would try and press on. Come on guys, we gotta think about how we're getting the hell out of this place."

We got our packs on, stole some supplies from the Roundhouse, and prepped a plan to keep moving toward the east side. "We should call our folks to let them know we're alive" Midori said. They pulled their phones out, and made their calls. It was hard to watch them explain that they were on the bridge when the creature attacked, harder still for them to further elaborate that the whole class, save for us, was missing, presumably dead. They explained that we were getting a ride out of the area from my cousin Colton, hopefully.

I reached for my phone in my pocket. "What….where the hell is my phone. Damn it! I must have lost it somewhere on the bridge. Great. Mom's probably having a fucking heart attack not being able to communicate with me while this is going down."

I pulled Pacifica's phone out. I'll have to call mom through her phone. I started entering the 707 area code, when her phone started ringing. It said "Pacifica 2" with a picture of Pacifica smiling in a sexy manner. "What the fuck….I hope it's not her grandma or dad. God this is gonna be hard. Should I answer?...Fuck it, they need to know!"

I scrolled over the green icon and answered. "This is Pacifica Lumen Joyce's phone. This is not her, this is her friend James Ukeri-"

"HOLY DOGSHIT YOU ANSWERED. THANK GOD! WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Kono, Midori and Mitch glanced over. They heard the yelling clear from their spots across the way. I paused for a moment.

"Uhm, may I ask who's speaking right now?"

"WHO DO YOU FUCKING THINK? I FELL OFF A FUCKING BRIDGE TO SAVE A BABY. GET DOWN HERE AND HELP ME, NOW!"

"…PACIFICA?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Concrete Barriers at Fort Point.

"…Pacifica,….PACIFICA!?...GOD DAMN PHONE!" The phone went dead. The battery bar must have just died.

I turned to face the group, just about to head out with Mitch carrying the woman and Kono the baby.

"HOLY SWEET FUCK GUYS, PACIFICA'S ALIVE!" I shouted. "YES, YES, YYYYEEEEESSSSSSSS! FUCK YEAH!BOOOYAHA!"

"No way man, that's unbelievable" Midori said. "Are you sure that's her?"

"She said she fell off a bridge to save a baby Midori. I'm pretty sure there are only a few people we know who've done that recently!" I grabbed my bag, took some towels.

"You know, she's gonna be pretty wet I figure; bring some clothes for her to change in" Mitch said. I started grabbing women's clothing (jeans, shoes, socks, undergarments, ect) and put them in a separate bag.

"Actually James, get her some guy clothing; it fits better." Midori interjected. Jesus, I don't have time for this. "Look, I'll bring the bare essentials. She can figure if she likes it or not, we'll come back here and do some free shopping."

They began sitting alongside the wall again. I was getting my things ready to head down to Fort Point. Mitch laid down the woman, and Kono, still holding her baby, crossed his legs to lay back for a moment.

"Kono, could you come with me? I may need some help."

"…Okay. Just promise you won't suck on her face for more than five minutes. We got lives to live you know."

"God dammit Kono"

"I know you get red when you get mad, but you're like royal flush red when you blush."

" …let's get going now. Midori, Mitch, hold the fort down for us-"

Kono interjected "-and if we're not back by sundown, call the president."

I said with an increasing smile, "You know Kono, ordinarily I'd say leave it to Kurt Russell, but, fuck it."

"Be safe you two" Mitch said. "Don't take all day pillow-bitters" Midori said. "Get her out of there. Wet freezing feet suck!"

Kono and I departed from the Gift Shop, swiped some abandoned bikes along the exterior, ran as fast as we could to a smooth down-hill trail that led closest to Fort Point and let gravity do its work. We were still so very tired. We still pressed on, regardless of our physical condition. I lost her once; I won't lose her again.

Along the way down the trails we saw many people moving up hill. Some were on their cell phones videotaping the remnants of the bridge and the overall scene of jets in the air. Many were crying and screaming, most everyone seemed to have been freaked out. Several people came up with individuals missing arms and legs. One woman looked like she was missing a chunk of flesh out of her leg. Several guys were helping another guy that didn't have any legs. Past these people was a woman, crying on the side trail, next to a limp child seizing out, followed by several people helping escorting her and her child uphill. It was so surreal. You don't know what it's like till you go through something like that, and it really hurts.

Kono and I could tell these were most of the lucky survivors; there weren't many; all looked completely soaked wet. Hundreds were on the bridge at the time, and I don't think many made it off.

"This is horrific. I can't imagine the level of trauma these people went through. …at least we got off the bridge. Why was the bridge clogged in the first place anyways? I know traffic was a bitch, but shouldn't traffic have really been moving, even when that tanker exploded?"

"I think I heard some people talk about a big car accident on the bridge while we walked to the gift shop. Suppose to have happened before the tanker explosion and everything else. Apparently two people texting got into some head-on collision by the toll booths, and that caused a huge accident, so traffic slowed down big time."

Kono scoffed "Figures. Texting drivers man, fucking assholes; they almost caused my Grandma to run into a damn Locomotive."

"You sure it wasn't because she's got cataracts like you?"

"Up yours James!"

We saw helicopters flying around what was left of the Bridge. You could see them hovering, shooting footage near the south tower pointing to what was once the center span of the bridge. A huge billowing cloud of smoke and fire came from the debris in the water; probably those oil tank trucks we passed up. Bits of brilliant red girders and cars dotted the surface, and some chunks of the span still seemed to have been still semi-floating, though from our angle, looked like they were slowly sinking. If anyone survived the fall and were still treading water on or near the sections, they would have to survive the suction from the debris sinking into the bay.

"You know, the world is getting a glimpse at just what happened, and news networks are going to become far more numerous in the area. Ratings gold to them probably. Fox and MSNBC aplenty coming up!" I shouted to Kono.

"I'd like to think that in principle they are trying to deliver information objectively. Yet I don't care for talking heads with opinions regarding a fucking monster attack. You get them on either side of the political eagle nowa-."

Kono shouted "Hold it James…I think we're headed for a cliff…. let's take a short cut through the bushes."

"Dammit..Alright!"

We kept moving down. We cut through shrubs, avoiding a mass of people now moving up the hill.

-11:03am

We made it to the Fort Point parking lot, scratched and bruised along the way. People had boats and lifejackets on headed towards downed sections of the bridge, presumably to search for survivors. In the background we could see some sea traffic near Alcatraz Island. Looks like the ferries were docking.

"….HOLY FUCKING SHIT JAMES, that thing is still in the bay somewhere. Totally fucking obvious fact, but it takes the wind right out of you when really fact it."

"Let's just find Pacifica and get back to the others….HEY! I'm checking along the riprap shoreline edges. You see if she's somewhere in the parking lot. Meet back by those concrete barriers in five minu…..Pacifica?"

There she was, laying against those concrete barriers surrounding that chain fencing, curled up and holding her phone. She looked extremely shaken and weak.

"PACIFICA! KONO, SHE'S OVER HERE."

I grabbed Kono's arm and ran for that spot if my life depended on it. There she was, alive, scared to fucking death, but alive.

I was now in front of her. I started tearing up I knelt down and gently tapped her knee. "Pacifica, I'm here. I see you."

She looked up, her whole body soaked to the marrow. Her eyes were puffy and red, her face partially stained with warm tears. She croaked out "Oh my god, you did not just quote that stupid movie!"

"Yeah James, that was lame."

I got down on my knees and just hugged her, a strange mix of smiling laughing and crying at the same time. "I suck at entrances, you know that."

We held each other in a tight embrace for almost a minute, feeling like my world was still worth living again. Warmth and happiness surged when all was lost, a sudden overshot of jollity flooded back.

"Gee, my watch got busted, but my instinct tells me that if you keep this up, you'll need to name your kids Doggy and Missionary…COME ON!."

"..okay Kono. James, let's get the heck out of here. I need to change out of these clothes into something halfway decent. I hate having cold wet feet."

"You know, it's funny that you mention that; Midori said you would hate having cold wet feet."

"James, you don't need to be a woman to know that's true in general for anyone. How would you feel if you fell over two hundred feet into freezing-ass water? It sucks!"

"Sorry. Anyways Midori and Mitch are waiting back up the hill for us. They're watching over the mother and baby-"

Pacifica panicked. "Crap, I nearly forgot them. How are they?"

Kono interjected. "They're both sleeping right now. We gotta get back ASAP. Don't forget that thing is still in the bay, and it could come out any minute."

"Let's go." I said intently.

We started leaving. Our bikes weren't going to do us any favor uphill, so we headed for the beginning of the trails. I was holding Pacifica's hand before she stopped dead in her tracks, and looked back at the Golden Gate. She just stared at it, or almost ten seconds. She wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Pacifica, a penny for your thoughts?"

"Let's not talk about it now James. Maybe later. For now, let's just…..oh shit."

"What?"

"Guys, look near Alcatraz."

We all stared at the waters near Alcatraz. We could see a large white boat, presumably the Alcatraz Cruise just about leaving the island, and a huge wave ripple moving fast, eventually breaking the surface, followed by a massive fin formation sticking out.

The back of the creature struck the ferry, and from our angle, looked like the ferry was tipped over. You could almost imagine the faint screams of the crowd on the ferry, possibly hear them were it not for the jets and chaos still bubbling around us.

The creatures back disappeared underwater for a moment. Then a thunderous noise rocked the bay. That roar again! Jesus! All the people in the parking lot just starred at the sight. We could see a huge axe formation moving on the other side of the island. It grew slightly larger, until finally you could see the whole creature, just smashing through the buildings and lighthouses on the island. Even though the island was far away, you could tell this thing was fucking enormous and terrifying.

We were in a trance.

This creature looked like it wasn't going to let up. Just a matter of time before it hits the mainland.

A squadron of jets circled really let it have it, with the same results as before; nothing. Luckily none of them were getting hit by the creature's enormous arms.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Pacifica said.

"You read our mind."

We booked it up a trail. We could hear the creature roaring and explosions happening. Only a minute later did we look at Alcatraz again and see the thing disappear underwater. It dived into the bay again.

"My phone is ringing...Mitch is calling, James, Pacifica, hold on!"

"Talk and walk Kono, we're flying the fuck outta here" I yelled back.

"Mitch, what's up?...HOLD ON! CALM DOWN!...okay…yeah..I understand. That was fucking intense out there, but it's back in the water…wait, what?...WHERE?...oh for figs sake."

Pacifica and I looked at Kono worriedly. What the hell was going on up there?

"Hey Kono, what's up with them, they okay?" I yelled back.

"HOLD IT JAMES, I'M TALKING….Sorry Mitch….Jesus Christ, fine, yeah, alright, we'll meet you there, it's not too far of a walk. Keep in contact, be there in ten, alright? Tell Midori that we found Pacifica…..I know, right, she's walking with us right now….I'll….I'll send her yours and Midori's regards. See you in ten."

"Kono, what just transpired?" I asked a trifle confused and worried.

"Guys, here's the breakdown. When we left, apparently the National Guard began evacuating the crowds by where we were, in a not so gentle manner. They took Mitch and Midori to a nearby location with other people. I told him we'd meet them there."

"Where's there exactly?" Pacifica asked.

Kono replied blankly "The Palace of Fine Arts."

"…last place I' peg the military to place people, but, okay. Let's meet them." I coughed, and then began walking.

"WAIT, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MOTHER AND BABY?" Pacifica shouted at Kono.

"Relax, Mitch said they were taken away in an ambulance when Midori found some help for the mother and baby.."

"Well, were they okay, they baby at least?"

"Pretty much Pacifica. The mother fell asleep last I saw her, and we were going to head on out before James got the call from you. He stopped dead in his tracks, started mobilizing like a cocaine user, then hooked me on this little adventure and-."

I interrupted "- the important thing is that the baby and the mother are alive and safe, with people who can properly take care of them. Now come on, we gotta get moving. No telling when that axe-headed fuck is coming back up."

The rest of the power-walk was slightly silent. We moved along Marine Dr. to the San Francisco Bay Trail, cut across Crissy Field, and ended up walking along Mason St. parallel the Crissy Field Marsh.

I complained "I wish we didn't ditch those freaking bikes man. My legs hurt like hell still."

Kono looked at us both, then turned his head forwards. He looked as though he was smirking for some god awful reason. Whenever Kono did that fucking smirk, something was about to happen.

"By the way Pacifica, quick thinking at hiding your second phone in James' pack before the shit went down. Oh, by the way, it's 11:10am, just keeping you posted."

"Kono, what the hell are you up to? I haven't hung out with you that much and I still know you're smirk means something. What's up?" Pacifica asked intensely.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all…Did James tell you he read your phone."

"FUCKIN-A KONO; SHUT UP!" I shouted.

Pacifica and I were both blush and flustered, and we moved away from one another slightly. Kono shouted, "Ah, come off it you two. You both really like each other, just kiss already. James, you've been given a golden opportunity to be with a women you lamented over, **NOW TAKE ADVANTAGE OF IT YOU JACKASS**! Second chance, you may never get this again!"

I was ready to kick his ass, when Pacifica grabbed and hugged me. "Kono, I appreciate what you're doing. "

She paused for a moment. She looked like she was processing information like a computer, then spoke again.

"I think we both know we like each other. For now, let's just survive, then we can cross those bridges when necessary, no pun intended." She looked up at me, with that beautiful smile; I think she had a slightly chipped tooth, but that's pretty good for falling off a bridge.

"Thank you very much Pacifica. By the way, why do you have a picture of yourself on two phones?"

"It's not my fault that I'm so beautiful" she said with a little swag.

"You're so vain, you know that? Beautiful and smart, but vain" I said with a big grin.

"Yep.."

"Guys, quit blowing each other, I am around you know."

"Kono, get a girlfriend" I yelled. Pacfica joined in.

" …or boyfriend if you're into that."

"James, fuck you! You too Pacifica. In fact, fuck each other. I'm sure you want to!"

We all started cracking up now, the mood getting a little better, until we made it to the Fine Arts Palace. The street was full of people watching the bay or packing up their belongings and getting out of here. There was an ever-increasing stream of traffic jams in the nearby streets, with only one lane open, what looked like for military vehicles and personnel being mobilized to assist evacuation efforts. Relief tents and tanks dotted the area. Most everyone looked like they were either evacuating the immediate area or finding shelter in military stations.

"Call Mitch Pacifica. He'll direct us to where he and Midori are."

"Kay Kono….Hello, Mitch…Oh, hi Midori..good to hear from you too. Hey, by chance, where are you guys right now?...okay…we'll be there in a few..wha...no, I know where it is..Thanks."

Kono and I followed her; she had been to the Palace before, so I trusted she knew were they'd be.

There was a huge projector in one of the theater complexes, showing previous footage of the creature's attack on the bridge and subsequently on Alcatraz. Bulletins on the screen urged calm and orderly evacuations out of metropolitan San Francisco, particularly along the coastal regions, and to follow all local police and military authority throughout the region. The usual anchors for the 11:00 timeslot were not on, instead the main guys had the spotlight, talking with the cameramen in the sky and survivors on the ground. In fact, a camera shot showed us in the theater as a temporary National Guard instillation and relief shelter. A lieutenant on TV stated that many similar bases and relief centers opened up here and in the Presidio of San Francisco, along with Red Cross operating currently closed schools and and open hospitals in the west-most neighborhoods.

"DAMN, YOU GUYS TOOK YOUR SWEET ASS TIME!"

Kono muttered "Well, there's Midori, and Mitch will follow in three..two..one.."

"Jesus guys, I know the reunion could get emotional, but seriously. It's 11:17am. Did you take the scenic route? Oh, and greetings Pacifica, I hope you're feeling better now, and shall continue to do so."

Midori squeaked in "…big dork" before jumping in with "While you gallivanted off on a "save the princess trip" we were getting ganged up by the US military. It was fucked."

I said "Well, we're here now, so let's figure out what the hell we're gonna do."

"Best idea I've heard all day." Kono said. Mitch interjected "By the way, since we're on that topic, I called your cousin Colton. Apparently he was still sleeping and hadn't heard the news yet. Muttered something about never go on craigslist for "men for women" or something….anyways, I told him to put the news on; it freaked him out a bit. I've taken the liberty of also telling him to pick us up here ASAP. He's on his way now …about ten minutes away since the last call."

"Damn Mitch, that was pretty good thinking. I forgot all about Colton, in fact…GOD DAMN IT, WE WERE SUPPOSE TO GO TO THE METREON TODAY! FUCK, FUCK FUCK DAMN IT, FUCK SHIT FUCK!"

"Least of our worries right now James. According to the press and subsequent Washington posts, we survived a kaiju attack, kaiju defined as "strange creature" in lieu of that monster and robot movie we were suppose to see " Mitch said.

I huffed out "Well, makes as much sense as everything that's happened today. Let's just hang out I guess for a minute, eat some free snacks…god I'm hungry….watch tv and jet out of here."

"Actually, we're probably gonna have to sneak out of here." Midori said. "Something about not letting minors roam during a monster attack."

"Fair enough, but did you tell them that we have a guardian coming to take us, specifically you two, while we join?" I question.

Mitch looked at the ceiling, just pondering, then puffed out "They still are watching over us, for our "own good." I'm hoping Colton can do some convincing."

"Well, let's relax, we've earned it." Kono said. "Pacifica the most!"

"Absolutely right. Speaking of which, mind me asking just how your survived the plunge?" Midori asked.

Pacifica looked down, a troubled face brewing.

I stepped in "Guys, let's not push her, give her some time to collect and reflect on this alright. She's alive, and that's all that matters."

"…okay then. Mitch, Midori, you're with me, let these two loves have some time." Kono said. Midori and Mitch started walking away.

"…two loves…OH…they finally realized it?" Mitch said. "About fucking time" Midori laughed.

"..with a little push by you're truly of course." Kono smirked, then whispered to Pacifica and I, "Now I just gotta take care of them."

"What was that Kono?" Midori said.

"Nothing, let's get some of those vanilla wafers."

11:20am.

Pacifica and I sat down on a couch, just relaxing in each other's arms for a moment. We saw on the Fox writing "Creature moves faster than the government can respond!" and the host saying sarcastically "No, don't try and attack when it's in the countryside or out at sea, attack it when it's already in a city so you can do more damage and cause more deaths. Good job government, our tax dollars are hard at work."

"Man, couldn't they put on BBC news or Russian TV on? At least it wouldn't be biased?" I heatedly said.

"I don't know James. BBC is good, but RT is kinda a mouth piece for the Kremlin." Pacifica said.

"Eh, I guess. You'll always get some bias I suppose."

We just watch some more of the news. The playback of the creature the golden gate was extremely hard, so we left for a smaller room to hang out in.

"Pacifica, could I tell you something?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, when you threw that baby and pack with your phone to me, before you fell, I saw your face. You were smiling. What was that about?"

She paused, then chuckled a moment. "Strange, you don't tap into your true feelings until everything is about to be swept under from you in a second. James, I thought I was about to die. Seeing your face wasn't the worst way to go, and I smiled, knowing that at least I got the pleasure of freezing you in mind before I died, just one last time….James… come on you big baby…stop crying…you're going to make me cry again."

"Pacifica…that..that's heartbreakingly beautiful and serene. I never could fathom how deep you could be."

"I could never fathom how dense you are sometimes, but we get there "she laughed out.

"True to that. Seriously though…do you mind if I ask how you did survive?"

"Nothing much to tell. I must have hit a pocket of water that had a lot of air bubbles. It's still kind of fluffy in my head, but the fall was quick, then the water, freezing fucking cold..but full of bubbles. I'm guessing some debris fell before I did and sank fast enough for me not to hit the water like concrete and die."

"Awsome." I said.

"Hold on…there's more to this..I need to get this off my shoulder." She looked away at the entrance, just watching the foot traffic.

"Remember when we were leaving for the trail and I looked back at the bridge?"

"I remember that."

She continued hesitantly. "Well, the fall didn't kill me, but I couldn't swim, so I struggled to rise up when I realized I was still alive. I couldn't see anything, but felt horrible things James. Bodies. When I surfaced, I saw people still in cars, struggling to free themselves, just sinking, hands making bloddy marks in their busted windows, yelling. One was just fucking horrible…I saw several people struggling from some cable wires, like they were cut into the cables, partially limbed. The worst…"

Pacifica choked a little. I held her hand. "You can stop if you want to.."

"NO! I need to say it….okay…I saw a bus. It was sinking. There were some guys on a boat out there trying to help them..I kept hearing "TAKE MY CHILD" and I saw this little girl get pulled through a small broken window. I didn't see anyone else get off that bus before it just totally sank. Then I grabbed onto some floating debis..a kayaker rowed to me, told me to hold on, and he paddled me out of there."

"Jesus Pacifica…I'm….so…come here."

I held here in an embrace, told her to let it out. We just sat there, embracing our hardships together.

11:24am.

"THERE THE FUCK YOU TWO ARE! COME ON!" Kono yelled at us.

"WOAH, the hell's going on?" Pacifica hollered.

"Yeah, we were kind of having a moment!" I said, extremely annoyed.

"THE FUCKING KAIJU CREATURE THING…IT'S ABOUT TO COME ON LAND...HERE IN THE MARINA DISTRICT!" Kono roared. I looked up in the air and closed my eyes for a moment.

"**GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"**


End file.
